Kiss the Alien Door
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: Kasumi just threw a party and had a lot of fun. The cleaning went pretty easy, too, but why does an alien door have to block her way towards her relaxing shower?


**Disclaimer:** The right to all "Naruto" characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss the Alien Door<strong>

"Oh, fucking joyness," Kasumi says as she looks around in her apartment. "Do I really have to clean this mess?" She puts her hands on her hips each. "I better shouldn't have Lee given sake. And I also better watch Naruto the next time I throw a party... ." An exhausted sigh slides past her parted lips. "Anyway. Better see the bright side in it, Kasumi." Her own words, and her thought she is to speak make her grin. "Just imagine this is training!" And so, racing off, she cleans her apartment within an hour. "Kasumi, ya know what?" She asks herself, placing her hands proudly on her hips. - Since she was little she used to talk to herself; this gave her the feeling of having company. - "I am a damn good ninja!"

Observing her clean apartment once more, she then yawns. "I better get some sleep...," she mumbles as she makes her way towards her bedroom.

Just as usually, Kasumi starts to pull off her clothes, except for her underwear. Her nightgown usually lives in the bathroom. Yet before she can go to sleep and hope for a next and relaxing day, she grabs her green towel off the edge of her bed. Sort of dizzy, her feet carry her across her bedroom, towards her bathroom.

Yet she stops before her living sized mirror to check herself. For a few minutes she just stands before the mirror. Her underwear is nothing special; it's a bra and panties. Her bra is black and has soft stripes of purple on it. Her panties are black, and has red dots on it. It completely doesn't match up. She scratches her head lightly with her left hand - she's the perfection of imperfection. "Uh... I better take a shower before I start stinking..." She raises one of her eyebrows. "Ew. Gross thought!" Trying to order her thoughts, she hits and shakes her head lightly.

Kasumi walks over to her bathroom door, trying to open it, without success. "What the- Why the fuck can't I open my own door?" She yells part at herself and part at the door. Desperately, she retries to opening progress. "Open," she orders her door.

Her bathroom door says nothing, and remains solid.

Angrily, she takes a deep breath. "Open," she commands as she kicks her door, wanting for it to jump open.

This door doesn't even think about doing anything, as far as it can do anything on its own will.

Glaring, she drills her door. "Fuck you, damn door!" After a party Kasumi is not in the mood to fight with her own door, instead she turns and leans her back against the wood. She closes her eyes, and hopes for a miracle to happen. Attempting to calm herself, she takes a deep, deep breath.

"Oi! Is somebody there?"

Immediately her eyes break wide. Where is this voice coming from? She raises one eyebrow. "Door?" She asks confused, still leaning her back on it.

"Kasumi? It that you? Open the damn door!"

What does this door want? It never has spoken before to her, so why now? "Open, eh?"

"Yeah!"

"Why should I let you out? You're a door by yourself; you can't get out. Plus, I need you. I don't want everyone see me when I take a shower."

"I am a doo- what the fuck? Get me out of here," it screams back.

"Okay," quickly she spins 180°, her palms crashing like thunder on the door, just like her words, "Who are you and what have you done to my poor bathroom door?"

The fake door is quiet.

"Answer me, you damned alien door!" She kicks the door again, causing the door to release a little cracking noise.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid, alien door!" Raising up in anger, she continues, "Bring me back my poor, loyal door and I will let you survive!" Her glare almost burns a hole through the wood.

"Hn," is all the alien door replies to her threat.

Surprised to this reaction she raises her eyebrows, but right after goes back to glare. "What you, you damn alien door? Don't act like the Uchiha! And don't tell me you've taken him with you as well!"

It does not respond.

"Noo," Kasumi whimpers out, sliding down on her knees. In sadness, she covers her face with her hands. "Why?" They just had such a great party.

* * *

><p><em> An unexpected knock on Kasumi's entrance door confused her. "Who's there?" She asked, staring at her door. After a while, as nothing moved, she then decided to open it though. <em>

_ Just as the door was opened to a gap, Naruto bursted in. "Yo, Kasumi-chan! I'm soo excited about your party," he shouted happily in her ear as he hugged her. _

_ Over his shoulder Kasumi recognized the other ninjas. "I'm having a party?" Her eyes were about to fall out of her skull._

_ Naruto released his hug and stepped one step back. "Ehh... yeah, Kasumi-chan. You were the one who invited us, weren't you?"_

_ Confused her eyes changed their size. "Umm... was I?"_

_ Meanwhile the others had let themselves in, placing the chips, chocolate, candy and drinks in the living room and kitchen._

_ "So...," Sakura announced, taking on the lead, "since everybody is here... let's play a game!" She smiled her smile, making her so sweet and innocent. _

_ Ino was right with her. "Yeah! Let's play 'Spin the bottle'!"_

_ "So youthful," Lee screamed in agreement with fire in his eyes. _

_ Observing people taking over her land, the girl who threw the party stared. _

_ "Okay," Sakura said, taking an empty bottle off the small table, "I'm going first." _

_ Just as she was about to spin the bottle, Naruto stopped her. "No, Sakura-chan! It's Kasumi-chan's party! She's first!"_

_ A party was a party. "Yay, yay! Me, me, meee!" She got up, performing a happy dance with everybody staring at her, and questioning her sanity. She grabbed the bottle off Sakura's hands, threw it twirling to the floor, so that it spun, which it also really did without breaking. "Spin, Bottly, spin. Spin, spin in the round, Bottly, spin," she went on singing. _

_ A few people twitched their eyes. _

_ Sasuke came with a brilliant idea. "Let's call the hospital."_

_ "No! I'm fine!" Kasumi protected the bottle, "And Bottly also!"_

_ "Quick, guys," Sasuke tried to help her, or to get rid of her. _

* * *

><p>"Why?" And Sauske was having so much fun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kankuro leaned in to Sakura. "You're able to heal, aren't you?"<em>

_ "Yes," the pink haired replied, "but-" _

_ "Help her," Sasuke shouted._

_ His shouting brought Kasumi back to earth. "N- no! Bottly and I are fine! We don't need any help! Especially not the help of a pink cupcake!" She squeezed the bottle to her body, not thinking about letting go. _

_ "You look sick, Kasumi-chan," a worried Naruto asked, placing his palm on her forehead. He usually was the one who went nuts. _

_ "Are you all right, Kasumi?" Gaara asked too, and if Gaara asked, then it must have been bad._

_ "What, Bottly?" She ignored the sound and view around her, holding the bottle up to her ear. "Ah..." She put it somewhat back down. "Bottly says it's fine..."_

_ "Please," Sasuke was about to beg, "somebody, shoot her!" His eyes then fell on the bottle. "And the bottle!"_

_ Her grey eyes widen like crazy. "Wha- Hell, no!"_

_ Munching, Choji suggested, "I think," crunch, crunch, "let's quit this game." _

_ "Noo," Sakura and Ino suddenly became friends as they yelled this word._

_ Kasumi petted her bottle. "Fuck up, both of you! You just wanna kiss Sasuke!"_

_ "Not true, Kasumi," both protested._

_ "Oi," the human-dog barked, "Cut it out, girls!"_

_ Akamaru growled lightly at the others, in agreement to his master._

_ "Yeah," Shikamaru took part. "Let's sleep."_

_ "No," Lee forbid him. _

_ "I know, let's dance!" Kiba's eyes were glinting._

_ Akamaru tapped his paws in sharing enthusiasm with his best friend._

_ "Naah... let's sing karaoke," Naruto wore the singing pose, holding a baguette as microphone. Sakura shook her head in embarrassment. _

_ "No... let's eat cookies," the Cookie Monster went wild. _

_ "Nah, Gaara, I wanna eat... Saucy," Kasumi told him as she swung her bored face towards Sasuke. _

_ Sasuke glared at her. "At least I have a brain."_

_ "Yeah? At least I have a head, Bird's Butt!"_

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Sh- Shino? What - what do you want to do?" Hinata managed to bring out. <em>

_ The party's host narrowed only one eye to Hinata's question. "Shino, eh?"_

_ Quietly and silently he turned to face her, but whether he glared or smiled, she couldn't recognize anything under his glasses and mask. _

_ Before anyone could say anything, music suddenly floated in the air. _

_ Kasumi tilted her head slightly to the side. "Is it one of my CDs or is this already somebody singing karaoke?"_

_ Sakura stood on the music box, reading out loud the CDs which flew around and lay everywhere in this apartment. "Are these all yours, Kasumi?" _

_ "Wow," Ino came in. "Let me see!" She took a CD and eyed it up. _

_ Temari dared to take a look. "Awesome taste, Kasumi!"_

_ "Yeah, I'm just listening to this song; I love it!" _

_ Neji sighed at her as her sentence made no real sense. _

_ Yet before anyone could correct her, Lee sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. _

_ The shock let Bottly drop, sending Kasumi to shriek. _

_ Nevertheless, Lee didn't let go; this was youthful to him! With the blink of an eye, he rotated her in his arms, making her face him. "You know what, Kasumi," hicks, "-chan? I," hicks, "lovee yaou."_

_ Kasumi regretted ever throwing this party, which she didn't plan in the first place! They all invited themselves! _

_ "Oh. Oh!" Naruto jumped up and down._

_ "What do you mean by 'oh, oh'?" Kiba asked annoyed. Akamaru stood to his left side._

_ Neji answered for him, "That Lee's just drunk sake, that's it."_

_ "But here isn't any sake," Gaara said._

_ "Who brought it?" Shikamaru asked while he relaxed lazily on the couch._

_ As if a miracle was called, Lee let go of Kasumi, running over to Sakura. In a distant they could hear her scream, however, they brushed it aside. _

_ Kasumi stepped in to the guys' conversation. "I know who it was..." She trailed off for suspense. _

_ Of course Naruto wanted to know. "Who? Kasumi-chan, who? Tell us!"_

_ "It was..." she drove off a second time, making sure everybody in this little group was listening to her every word. Even Sasuke listened as he stood halfway turned to this circle. The tension increased. "... Orochimaru!"_

_ Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, even Akamaru, and Sasuke sweatdropped. Was this girl for real?_

_ "Aww," Choji complained sadly, "All the chips are gone..."_

_ "Then you better shouldn't have eaten them all," Sakura scolded him as she ran away from a drunk ninja called Lee._

_ Shikamaru yawned._

_ "Kasumi," Ino called her. _

_ She turned her attention towards her. "Ino! You are... a... girl!" Kasumi cracked up laughing._

_ Instead of helping while she laughed hysterically, this round of people watched her. _

_ ..._

_ Hicks._

_ "We're too late...," Sasuke told the guests._

* * *

><p>She sends her fist slamming against the traitor, - alien door, the destroyer. Her anger surrounding her in red mist, she whimpers, "My poor door... poor Sasuke..."<p>

"Kasumi...?" The alien door asks.

Quickly she opens her eyes and looks up to look at the wooden door. "Huh?"

"You need some sleep." Is it implying her insanity?

"Very funny, alien door, you don't let me!"

"Why, am I in the way?"

"Could say so... _yeah_; you are _so_ in the way," she shouts in a growling voice, "I've got to take a shower before I go to bed! How long do you think that I want to stay here any longer just in underwear?"

The alien door turns awkwardly silent.

"What's wrong with you, alien door? - Oh, my-" Her eyes widen in shock. "You're male, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm a guy!"

Kasumi leaps up on her feet. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" She goes into her fighting pose.

"I just want to get out of here," it says with its undertone commanding her to let it free.

A piece of silence flies by as she doesn't do anything.

"... Please?" The alien door adds.

"What, male alien door? Did you just say... please?" Her fighting pose losses.

"... hn."

"Hah," she gives back as she stands up straight, crossing her arms.

An other silence.

"Fine," she breaks the silence impatiently. "But promise not to kill me, male alien door!"

Silence.

"I am _not_ going to open the door without an answer from you!"

"Hn."

"That _isn't_ an answer!" Spinning in mind, Kasumi stares like a hypnosed fish at the male alien door.

Silence.

"The silence is really annoying, you know? At least you could say something like-"

Yet her words are stomped to the floor as footsteps in the bathroom are heard.

"Erm... What exactly are you doing in there, male alien door, which is really illogical 'cause you're a door and you're not moving, are you?" Closely, her eyes paint the door; it doesn't move, not even a millimeter. She mutters into herself, "That's strange..."

"Step beside," an order holds her ear, which is coming from the inside of the bathroom.

She crosses her arms. "And why?"

"Just do it, baka!"

Her eyes widen slightly, and her arms loose. "Wha-" But she chops her own words as she jumps back on her bed as the door is smashed by a guy, who comes from inside the bathroom.

As fast as he is, she can recognize the colors black and blue only in a flashing light. After his impressing movement he stands totally cool, and his hands in his pockets, in her bedroom.

"Uh..." She narrows her eyes, checking this guy. "You're... Sasuke, aren't you?"

"Yes... ."

"Then... what were you doing in my bathroom? And _locked_?"

"Stupid Naruto," he growls out in anger, glancing to the side. Apparently he doesn't like to be tricked by someone like Naruto... already the second time! This must be kind of embarrassing for an Uchiha.

"And... what did he do?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"He locked me in, during..." he trails off.

Waiting patiently, she says comforting, "... yeah...?"

"Nothing."

She circles her head, looking around in her room like she's got here the first time. "... mkay...- Wait, Sasuke!"

Her grey eyes and his black ones meet like ungraceful bugs. He blushes lightly as his eyes land on her, then he moves his head to the side, yet he listens.

"How long have you been there? In my bathroom?"

"..."

Innocently she keeps her eyes on him, hoping that she will receive an answer.

Slowly, Sauske glances over at her, but looks directly into her eyes. "... About two hours... ." It sure is still embarrassing to him.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know." She smiles a sweet smile.

A moment passes, with black eyes drifting off, but quickly focusing on her face again. "Kasumi."

"Hai?"

"Where is your towel?" He asks, searching it with his eyes. Everybody needs a towel if they want to shower, and there was none in the bathroom; he's been there long enough to figure that out.

"Well... I dunno... I first had it, but why are you-" Her window reflects the truth, causing her eyes to tear wide.

"Fuck! I'm just in my underwear?" Burning like fire she grabs her blanket, wrapping herself up in it. "Why haven't you told me earlier?"

This question leaves him speechless. His words crawling like a snake on the floor under her bed, he says, "You look... good... ." He looks up to meet her eyes.

Was this just a compliment? Uchiha Sasuke gives out compliments? Since when? Did Sasuke have some sake as well? Or has he been inside her bathroom long enough to lose his mind? "What," Kasumi can't believe her own ears. She narrows her eyes to keep her cool, yet her heart starts to beat faster. "... What did you just... erm... say?" She asks quietly as she lowers her eyes and plays with her toes under the blanket, her nerves are about to faint. Even though she has her eyes down, she can feel Sasuke's eyes all over her.

His appraisal ends on her face. Although that her hair hangs like curtains in front of her face, he steps forward, every step bringing him closer to her. Because she stands on her bed, he steps on it as well. It is not a prince Charming's attitude to tell his princess to climb down herself.

Nervously, she continues to play with her toes. Sasuke is getting closer; she can feel it clearly. The waves of his breath is crashing softly against her skin.

He reaches his goal, to stand before her, and stops. He takes her chin, lifting it gently, so she must look at him. As he lifts her head, her hair swings smoothly out of her face and reveals the soft color of pink on her cheeks. "Kasumi," he starts calmly, "I've liked you for a long time..." He lets his words drive off.

This is everything a girl wants to hear from a pretty young man, isn't it? His eyes are so black - fascinating.

While he looks deep in to her eyes, he leans in, and steals the first kiss of this innocent girl.

She closes her eyes tightly, so all she feels is his lips on hers. Her heart is dancing out of tact, but in the tact of love.

As Sasuke feels her lips touching his with passion, he deepens the kiss, and makes her lay down on her back. He stays on top, smirking in this kiss as they go on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Kasumi means "mist", just for information. - This little story is actually a result to one of my quizzes I did two years ago, yet I overworked Sasuke's result (and the quiz somewhat in this) and so I turned it into a little One-Shot. I hope I did the flashback well and that you didn't get confused of what is the flashback of the party and what not. Oh, and if you are a little child and reading this... (or anyone else who is young) _**don't **_drink sake until you're old enough! Or any alcohol in general. Lee is a bad, very bad, example!


End file.
